


Enthralled (NaNoWriMo-Day 1)

by maghatter55



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Staring, creepy!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghatter55/pseuds/maghatter55
Summary: For NaNoWriMo 2017 I'm doing a collection of Reylo responses to writing prompts one for each day. This is my first installment under the prompt "Enthralled"Kylo sees Rey in a coffee shop and can't look away





	Enthralled (NaNoWriMo-Day 1)

NaNoWriMo 2017 – 30 Days of Writing Prompts (Enthralled)

 

He had been staring at this girl for too long. But yet he also could not tear his gaze away because she was captivating to him. The way she was so focused on her work and completely oblivious to the coffee shop around her. Her hands flew across the paper in front of her, working on maybe some artwork or some equations. He knew he needed to look away soon or someone would catch him staring at her but he somehow could not bring himself to look away. And finally, inevitably, the girl seemed to feel the heat of his stare on her and looked up from her work and looked him dead in the eyes.  
Kylo was not typically a man who believed in destiny, or anything else of a fantastical nature. He made his business surrounded by concrete numbers and hard facts. It was not in his nature to subscribe to theories or fleeting beliefs but in that moment when the girl’s eyes met his, he believed in destiny.   
It wasn’t a feeling of instant love, or hatred, but he felt something deep in his gut when their gaze met. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color, matching her frizzy hair, curling around her face. The look in her eyes was almost shocked like she was not expecting to find Kylo blatantly staring at her working. She offered him a shy smile and he returned the gesture with a nod of his head before pretending to look back at his work. The girl returned her attention to her work in front of her and Kylo resumed looking at her but this time with a more guarded nature, moving his gaze from his laptop screen in front of him back and forth to her quickly. 

Rey wondered how long the guy in the coffee shop could think he could get away with staring at her. She finally had to look up and let him know that she saw him staring. Glancing up from her schoolwork, she met his gaze but nearly gasped out loud, shocked by the intensity of his stare. His long black hair and dark circles under his eyes, made it seem like he was staring into her soul. His eyes and unkempt hair didn’t match with his perfectly tailored suit and expensive electronics that he was surrounded with, looking like the perfect representation of the wealthy businessmen of the city but it was the deep emotions in his eyes that gave him away as so much more.   
She offered him a small smile, the kind you give to passerby’s on the street or someone who holds the door open for you, and he inclined his head slightly back towards her before pretending to resume his work. He never started typing or using his laptop just stared intently at the screen for a few moments before trying to surreptitiously watch Rey again.  
She smiled to herself and kept on working on the equations in front of her. She still had an hour before she needed to be heading to class and this attention that the mysterious man was giving her was not doing anything bad for her ego. And maybe if he kept it up she might be able to buy her one of the exorbitantly priced pastries from the coffee shop. 

Kylo reached for the coffee cup to the left of his laptop screen, not moving his gaze from the girl and nearly spilled the contents all of over the table. That is if there was anything in the glass, but when Kylo lifted the mug to his lips he was disappointed to remember that he had finished the latte several minutes prior.   
Standing up and stretching he gathered his belongings into the leather briefcase by his side, and took the mug back up to the front counter. He returned his dishes and then ordered another latte to go. While waiting for his drink, Kylo leaned back on the counter and continued to stare at the strange girl. She had ignored him getting up and collecting his stuff, continuing her concentration on her work. Kylo grabbed his drink when his name was called and walked out the front door still thinking about the girl behind him and her strange eyes. As Kylo climbed into his car he could only think of one word to describe how he felt towards her. Enthralled.


End file.
